Some electric machines, such as alternators and other generators, are capable of generating an electric current, which can at least partially re-charge a battery and/or provide current to other electricity-requiring loads. Many of these electric machines produce quantities of electricity that are generally commensurate with the requirements of the structure into which the machines are installed. Some of these electric machines include a rotating rotor assembly at least partially positioned within a stator assembly. Some of these machines may require a brushed configuration because of the rotating machine components, which can impact power densities.